


"Your my type of blood''

by K1BO



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Confessions, Dorms, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, HUman Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Human Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Human Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Human Moon Taeil, Human Seo Youngho | Johnny, M/M, Romance, Top Lee Taeyong, Vampire Kim Doyoung, Vampire Kim Jungwoo, Vampire Lee Taeyong, Vampire Mark lee (NCT), Vampire Nakamoto Yuta, taewin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1BO/pseuds/K1BO
Summary: Winwin wakes up every morning with a stinging pain in his neck, he did everything he could to solve the pain.Doctors said that nothing was wrong with him until the pain really escalates.WinWin feels more tired every day and can't help it. His crush isn't helping either.WinWin is helplessly in love with his vampire best friend Taeyong.It's his dream that he would be bitten by him one day, but so far it doesn't seem that way.he needs to fix his own problem first. Taeyong is also behaving strange and he doesn't know why.He is afraid to lose Taeyong to someone else but really Taeyong can't know his feelings until WinWin opens up to them.No one knows when that would be.





	1. Chapter 1

‘’Ugh’’

It’s one of those mornings were WinWin wakes up in the morning with a stinging pain in his neck. He brings his hand up to his neck in the hope to rube the feeling away. His life feels drained out of him and he doesn’t know why but it affects his school results.

He still get good grades but they become more average over time. He feels more sleepy then usual and all of that because of the pain in his neck, that is only in the morning. When the afternoon comes, the pain in his neck would slowly vanishes too. WinWin even went to the doctor but they also didn’t know what was wrong. The doctors where pretty useless for the human at the SM academy, they were mostly focused on the vampires. Since after all there were more vampires then humans at the school.

SM academy is a school with vampires and humans, and it was time for WinWin to wake up now. It was 6 AM, which means his first class would be at 7 AM. So he sits up and moves his legs out of the bed, grabbing the tube with the ointment for his neck. He pours some on his fingers and brings them gentle over his own skin. WinWin’s neck became more sensitive after the morning strikes of pain while he usually wasn’t a sensitive person.

The school had two systems, one for the humans and one for the vampires. Most vampires go to school at night because they can’t handle the light.

Doctors created a medicine for vampires where they can be for an amount of time in the sunlight, but of course only the once with a lot of money ( That you can call rich too ) payed for them. That’s how WinWin was related to vampires.

He had a decent friend group that was created in their first year. His group contained Vampires and Humans, First years and third years. WinWin was a second year himself and a human in this world.

WinWin puts the tube back on its place and gets up, checking himself out in the mirror if he would see anything that could possibly cause the pain in his neck. As usual, there wasn’t anything, just soft, perfect, human skin. Untouched. WinWin groans and starts to change himself in his school uniform.

A white blouse with a red jacket, black tie and black jeans. That’s the school uniform of the school. Their main color was red since that was important for the vampires. The color stands for blood and love. Vampires life for those things, more for the blood then the love part but who cares.

WinWin grabs his bag, he was thankful for himself that he always puts his books in his bag the night beforehand. Slipping the bag over one shoulder as he leaves the dorms, being direct on the campus. It was still way to early but he and his group of friend usually meet up before the classes. So WinWin makes his way while checking the missed messages on his phone.

Not much later he arrives at the cafeteria of the school. Everything was just ordinary like a normal school except for the part that you had to pick up one drink a day to keep your blood in check for the vampires. That was one of the rules of the school were you had signed for.

WinWin being the early bird he was because of the pain in his neck, arrives first on their usual spot, a table in one of the corners. His group was kind of popular in the school with 5 humans and 5 vampires. He didn’t even know how he got in it but apparently he became best friends with the third years leader of the dance class, aka Taeyong. A vampire.

‘’Hey WinWin’’ Taeil swings his arm around WinWin’s neck making the younger slis in pain. ‘’Aish hyung please not my neck, how many times do I have to say that?’’

WinWin removes the arm around him since the pain was still itching him. ‘’serious again win? This is the seventh time this week and now the week is over. It has to stop’’

Taeil his human friend looks worried over his donsaeng. “’I know’’ WinWin says with a sigh.

‘’And you went to the doctor already?’’ Johnny who sits opposite of WinWin interrupting their conversation in a good way.

‘’Yes I did hyung but the doctors even didn’t know, they only said than a vampire could have bitten me’’

WinWin looks up to Johnny that was Taeyong’s other best friend and roommate, he was a human but he and Taeyong made an oath. The vampire wouldn’f bite him. Johnny didn’t want to be stuck with a vampire for his whole life but wanted a girl and a family to be with later. That is what everyone thinks.

‘’O you got a boy or a girl?’’ Johnny says teasing but WinWin frowns instead. ‘’You know I am not dating anyone and that won’t happen either’’

‘’Who knows’’ Johnny replies and drinks his blood drink already. WinWin ignores Johnny and takes his example by drinking his drink already. It was actually no use for him and Johnny to drink those bitter packages that stated like plastic blood. Neither of them where in a relationship with a vampire anyway. Although, WinWin had a crush, and the worst kind of crush.

The crush that you have on your best friend and even hyung in this situation and not to forget the leader of the dance club. In other words, he was helpless in love with Taeyong. It was usual for the humans to be awake first so that was no surprise there. Vampires were heavy sleepers since they were spending a lot of energy through the day if they choose themselves to be a part of the day school instead of night school.

Today was different when WinWin gets up and throws his drink in a nearby bin. His eyes lay on Taeyong that entered the cafeteria. Something was different. Taeyong used to have white hair, but now it was salmon red. Did he dye his hair?

‘’Hey pretty, your mouth is open’’ Taeyong says with a smile and bumps his shoulder slightly against WinWin that made the younger turn. Taeyong sits down on WinWin warm spot and lays his bag on the table. Both Johnny and Taeil look up to Taeyong’s hair.

‘’Did you dye your hair?’’ Taeil asks curious, while WinWin closes his mouth and slowly takes a seat and this time next to Johnny. ‘’No, I don’t dye my hair, you know that’’ Taeyong replies.

‘’Liar, then you sucked someone else’s blood’’ Taeil tries further. WinWin’s ear spring open when the new information hits him. ‘’No Taeyong and drinking blood?’’ Johnny his roommate says.

‘’Common Johnny, you should know, you are his roommate!’’ Taeil says. ‘’So that doesn’t mean I know everything that he does’’ Johnny replies with a shrug.

Taeyong laughs because of his friends bickering about him. ‘’No I haven’t drank anyone’s blood’ he says.

‘’Impossible’’ Taeil claims. ‘’If you don’t dye your hair, then the only thing possible is that you actually drink blood. If you drink blood then your hair automatically colors red’’ Taeil says full of confidence. Taeyong holds his hands up in defeat making the three humans widen their eyes.

‘’Wrong again’’ He says with a laugh and WinWin’s heart was at peace again. ‘’Then how’’ Johnny asks out of curiosity, even he didn’t notice it as his roommate. ‘’I haven’t seen you in the dorms at night for the past week, you must have been outside. And don’t say bullshit like hunting or anything’’

Taeyong shrugs his shoulders. ‘’I wasn’t’’ he says with a grin like he was on a hunt but didn’t catch his prey yet. He lays his eyes on WinWin but WinWin takes his bag again that was on the table.

‘’You better come with a story or you will be getting the same question over and over again’’ Taeil says and gets up. The bell rings and the four depart again. Apparently not everyone made it to meet up today. They still missed the other six. Where was everyone? And Why was Taeyong’s hair suddenly a different color. WinWin doesn’t know, he bows to his hyung’s and takes his leave since he had a different class.

He wonders in the hall with the lockers, making his way to his class when the itching pain in his neck really starts to hurt him and makes him of balance, causing him to bump against a locker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you feel pain then that means that you are still alive.  
> WinWin wants to die since the pain only gets worse and worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I am so late and I am so so so sorry  
> I had a huge writers block >.<  
> and I didn't though anyone would read this but i was wrong  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Au” WinWin groans slightly in pain. It didn’t matter if he would bump into a locker or into a wall. Anyways, he got the attention from everyone now and he didn’t want it at all. Different eyes stare at him, red and normal once. Great, he thought. 

“WinWin are you alright!?” The boy looks over his shoulder and sees Taeyong jogging to him. He pushes himself of the locker, replacing his bag on his annoyed shoulder. “Yes I am fine hyung, I just tripped over my own feet” 

He replies with a sigh, getting more and more tired of the pain. Biting on his lip to hide the new wave that hit him in his neck another time. Taeyong laughs and swings an arm around WinWin. “Aaiish” 

WinWin squeezes his eyes more together as an answer of the pain. “O” is what came out of Taeyong’s mouth and loosens his grip from the shoulder. “Are you sure that you are alright?” 

“It’s just my neck again” He says with a nod, making Taeyong removes his arm completely. Everyone looked away from them and continued with what they were doing. ”Again huh, I’m getting worried Win”

Taeyong speaks as they make their way to their own classes. They are doing the same majority but they also have math and English, the basic subjects that you cannot escape no matter what school. WinWin would have English first and Taeyong math.

“I already went to the doctor hyung” WinWin replies a bit annoyed. He was getting tired of the same reaction over and over again. He knows that his hyungs care for him but sometimes it was a bit too much. 

“Winnie!” A voice shouts from across the hall making everyone turn their attention to WinWin once more or the voice that just screamed his name.

“I have to go Taeyong hyung, Yuta hyung is taking me to English class” WinWin replies with a sigh. There was no way that he could focus on the subject with the pain in his neck. How would he survive an over excited Yuta that has been texting him over a new anime that just came out. Only WinWin to be stupid enough to forget it and not reply to it.

Yuta was a vampire. He acted like one of the youngest of their group when he is actually one of the five old once. Taeyong groans making WinWin look up to him a bit confused. Taeyong never groans against a friend. “Are you-“ 

Before WinWin could even finish his words Taeyong grabs his arm when Yuta comes jumping to them with open arms. Yuta ends up swinging his own arms around himself “HUE!?” He looks to the empty spot where WinWin was supposed to stand.

“Why did you pull him away!” The younger vampire looks up to Taeyong and WinWin, removing his own arms. ‘’Because he has pain, and I don’t want Winnie to have more pain’’

Taeyong looked, while gulping back a giggle, serious and lets go of WinWin before the human even could complain about a new pain in his arm that was caused by his hyung. He pets his own arms while not paying attention to the bickering vampires besides him. Maybe he should visit a doctor again, just to hear the same answer over again or maybe should stay at the dorms, maybe even visit his home again? 

No WinWin wasn’t the type to stay home because a, some sort of, pain attacking his precious sensitive neck. ‘’Well Winnie, I will take good care of you!’’

WinWin smiles to his friend, gulping back a breath that he wanted to let out. His friends meant the best for him and he knew that, but the pain wasn’t helping to stay nice at all.

‘’If you need anything WinWin just message me okey?’’ Taeyong says with a serious and concerned voice. The younger replays with a nod at the sweet gesture. He really appreciated it and maybe use it. ‘’And if you hurt him Yuta, then you are dead meat’’

Taeyong opens his mouth slightly. Rolling his tongue over his pointy teeth looking pretty dangerous. Yuta tilts his head, not intimidated what so ever. ‘’You know I won’t. So don’t give me that look Taeyong.’’

Using no formalities at all. WinWin rolls his eyes. He definitely wasn’t in the mood for his friends that would get into a cocky fight about him. WinWin knows that he is loved in his group but right now he was already done for today. So he walks passed Yuta, without saying a word, to the stairs. 

Both vampires stop their verbal war as Yuta noticed that WinWin was about to leave without him. He runs after the human while Taeyong chases him for a few meters, since the younger vampire took out the tip of his tongue, but then he gives up. Taeyong needed to go to his own class anyways and not wanting to waist more energy to someone younger - Who probably had more energy knowing himself - Taeyong turns around and leaves the hall, entering his class room. 

Yuta grins as he walks besides WinWin, finally. The vampire got a crush on the human but he knew that it was one sided since WinWin had a crush on Taeyong. Yuta knew that and loved to be a tease between them. His annoying hyung vampire that could get everyone but rejected each girl or boy. Yuta put his hands in his pocket looking at WinWin with a worried expression on his pale face. His friend was frowning and he thought that it would be the pain in his neck.

‘’Does your neck hurt that much Win?’’ He asks with a careful tone in his voice. He only receive a nod from the other. They walk up the stairs in silent when they reach it. Getting on top, walking through the halls to eventually reach their class. 

WinWin doesn’t complain about the fact that Yuta went after him to take a seat beside him in the back of the class. Hell he could dream of privacy when the news about his neck would reach the others in the group too. 

A body turns around to the boys who just took a seat while the teacher was setting up his things for the class. A normal skin tone taps on WinWin’s table when the human still seemed zoned out, but gets out of it when he saw the finger moving and looks up when fists seem to explode in open hands right in front of him.

‘’BOO!’’ The boy screams, making WinWin flinch in return, another pain hitting him .‘’A Haechan! Don’t do that!’’

Yuta screams, bending forward with a threatening fist so he would back of while laughing against his chair. ‘’Good morning both of you. I see that you are wide awake as always’’ Haechan one of the youngest in their group.

‘’I see that you slept passed your alarm clock and yet you make it in class before us’’ WinWin dryly answers while rubbing the sore spot on his neck. The blue sky outside had a better view then his friend anyways. He just wasn’t in the mood for any social contact. 

Haechan was a human like WinWin, in fact even the one who introduced him to his group. So the older one didn’t deserve to be that harsh, but on the other hand. They got used to his Reponses knowing that WinWin doesn’t always mean them.

‘’Hey, you know me’’ Haechan winks but turns serious when WinWin frowns, his attention still on the outside world instead of him. ‘’Hyung, everything alright?’’

The younger asks his human hyung and WinWin turns nodding to him. The teacher was starting the lecture when most of the students had put out their notebooks on the table, leaving their stuff next to it. The teacher started asking students questions about the subject they had last spoken about. WinWin moves his hand to his zipper when this time a stinging pain causes him to groan softly out loud. Yuta and Haechan look up with wide eyes.

The vampire zips WinWin’s bag open and knew the covers of his English notes. WinWin was thankful for Yuta grabbing his things since he really needed it. Haechan turned back around to focus on the teacher since he was, after all, a good student. In fact, his enthusiasm made him one of the best gym one in PE class. 

WinWin flips his notebook open, pressing his thumb on the top of his pencil, looking for the right notes. Yuta quickly pointed in the notebook where they were last time. The human nods and thanks his friend mentally for helping. Now finally being able to study and maybe get his mind on something else then the pain.

 

It doesn’t work… after long minutes of staring in his notebook, with only 5 minutes left of his class and he didn’t catch a single thing. It just doesn’t work at all. WinWin looks at the words that seem to glitch a little bit. The pain in his neck starting to sting more and more. WinWin had the feeling that he was being attacked once again but this time not being the only one that felt his pain. 

When he knew that there was no one behind him. WinWin smacks soft out of reflex on the spot where the pain stroke him hard. Shaking his head with eyes squeezed together, he needed to focus if he wanted to pass his exam at the end of this semester. 

He was decent in basic English but the words suddenly seemed like a different language and squeezes his eyes more to hopefully look back at a normal notebook in a few seconds. Yuta and Haechan don’t seem to notice until the teacher looks up to their direction. Both waiting for a question from their teacher. 

‘’WinWin, Explain to me why this sentence is wrong’’ The teacher asked in English, his face pointed to WinWin when he doesn’t give a response right away. Yuta elbows WinWin against his arm while not avoiding the teachers glare ‘’Answer him Win’’

Yuta whispers but WinWin doesn’t reply, darkness takes over his eyes as he starts to see pixels in different colors. It was silent when the whole class turns and waited for WinWin to answer the teachers question but the reply never came. Instead the human loses the his balance. His body bends forward with his head hitting the table hard.

BAM

‘’WinWin!?” The teacher puts his things quickly on the desk and jogs to his student. ‘’Win!’’  
Yuta yells while shaking WinWin’s arm. Haechan was shocked and didn’t know what do to with his hyung that just collapsed. The teacher arrives quickly ‘’WinWin hey.. hey wake up.. what’s wrong?’’

The teacher got no response from his student making him worry more. ‘’S-sir’’ Yuta says carefully while pointing to the exposed skin on WinWin’s neck. It was an unusual dark red sore spot under the skin, throbbing like a heart. ‘’That doesn’t look good…’’ The teacher thinks fast and bends back 

‘’Quick Yuta bring WinWin to the nurse, I will come later when I have the class back under control’’ 

In the meantime the class had started small chatters and whispers about the event. Haechan glancing the people their stares away so that WinWin had some privacy. Yuta nods and stands up when WinWin slowly opens his eyes again. He mumbles a name out but not to be heard by both of his friends. 

‘’Haechan help me’’ Yuta orders and the younger human quickly jumps up. The teacher made his way back in front of the class. Haechan made his way to his human friend. Both taking a side bringing WinWin’s arms around their shoulders, pushing him up and starts walking to the door. WinWin keeps on mumbling stuff that his friends couldn’t understand.

Within seconds they stepped out of the class to presume their way to the nurses room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong starts to get more worried about WinWin's condition that i only growing bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i am late again, same excuse, no motivation at all  
> but now i have! so enjoy

Taeyong sat at a chair connected to a table in the school cafeteria before the bell rang. A tissue box in front of him and a cloth in his hand that turned a bit pink-reddish over the seconds. It prevented the blood from dripping onto the table. Taeyong was at least that neatly to not let people eat on a table were his blood had been spoiled on. 

The vampire watches the whole wave of students enter the cafeteria and quickly notices a friend of him, tall, small face, glasses, black hair that’s split a little in two in front of his face, showing of the perfect student vibe, looking at him with a disappointed face. Taeyong showed a grin, somewhere proud when the boy walks towards him, dumping his stuff besides the vampire and takes a seat across of him. ‘’Don’t tell me you.. that you got into a fight with him… again’’

Doyoung assumes and makes the last part of his sentence sound like he wasn’t even surprised about it. He folds his arms and rest them on the table. He looks a bit down so his eyes could look over the edge of his glasses towards Taeyong. Now he was the one grinning ‘’He hit you good’’

‘’He had a choice to back off or not. You know that I don’t hit first when I am in front of people’’ Taeyong says annoyed, shrugging his shoulders, leaning back against his chair. His stern vampire friend having no effect on him at all. Taeyong knew he would get a lecture as usual from him and yet he ignored the younger every time. 

Doyoung was actually too soft to be a vampire and Taeyong didn’t understood why he was ,out of all people In the world, a vampire. A soft side has it’s secret, just like Doyoung. The vampire was serious while studying and being on the school grounds. The kind of person with two personalities. His first impression is stern and cold but when you get the know him he is a total softy, except, not exactly for Taeyong. ‘’Wait.. You did it in front of the people!? Don’t tell me you fought him during your class!?’’

Doyoung half shouts, getting up from his chair with his hands on the table. Taeyong who didn’t give a flinch and only tried to control his upcoming giggle. Doyoung tried to suppress his voice so he wouldn’t get the attention from everyone. Yet people still walk to their table but the vampire had peeked in the corner of their eye earlier and recognized them.

‘’What’s the problem, and what happened do your nose? Did a volcano explode or something?’’ Haechan comments with a giggle. He sits down together with Yuta, both ending up on either sides of Taeyong. ‘’Haha.. I can make your volcano active in no time’’ 

Taeyong shoots back and looks to Haechan making the human only laugh more. Haechan wasn’t afraid to be the only human around his vampire friends, being pretty comfortable. Doyoung sighs and takes his seat back on his chair. ‘’Mister volcano, with his recent dyed hair and bleeding nose, got into a fight with Lucas again’’ Doyoung answers Haechan’s earlier question. 

‘’I told the others already that I didn’t dyed my hair, Doyoung!. Since you weren’t there in the morning. Only Johnny, Taeil and WinWin know’’ Taeyong repeats like in the morning, noticing now that not everyone had arrived. ‘’Where are Jaehyun, Mark and Jungwoo, I haven’t seen them today yet?’’ 

Taeyong asks while looking around in the cafeteria, in the hope to find his friends. ‘’You are not the only one that got into trouble. Jungwoo had his own problem as well’’  
Doyoung comments with a sigh. ‘’He challenged the teacher as usual and made him angry, even so angry that he hit the board with his fist to silence the class. You should have seen their faces. Everyone got scared’’ 

‘’That boy, so full of spirit’’ Haechan started laughing, imagine the whole scene right in front of him. He made Taeyong giggle replacing his tissue. Damn his nose didn’t stop bleeding and he started to feel the pain now as well. Great. Yuta didn’t comment at all. The usual happy virus was dead

‘’Yeah I don’t know who inspired him to be like that, hmm’’ Doyoung frowns and stares obviously to Taeyong ‘’Where is he now then?’’

‘’Principal office of course, use your brain for once dumbfuck!. Your nose got hit not your head’’ Doyoung flicks his fingers against Taeyong’s forehead. ‘’Aiii!’’

Taeyong whines, shooting back as if a gun shoot right in his heart. Haechan had a good day apparently. His laughter lightened the mood up and even made Yuta giggle. The four boys end up giggling together. Not everyone of their group was there but just to be together with one or two was already enough for them. ‘’Hey where is WinWin?’’

Everyone, except for Taeyong, took out their lunch and started eating it. Yuta was more quiet than usual while munching the food in his mouth, looking like he didn’t want to answer that question. Taeyong missed the over excited presence and noticed that WinWin presence wasn’t with them. 

‘’Indeed where is he?’’ Johnny asks and sits beside Doyoung, grabbing his stuff, Haechan finally not the only human anymore. Doyoung and Taeyong both shrug their shoulders, looking at the silent vampire and human.

‘’We left him at the nurses room’’ Haechan slowly answers, taking the lid of his sport drink. The eyes of Taeyong and Johnny widen at the words. Doyoung being the only one that didn’t understand the situation fully. ‘’Did I miss something?’’

Haechan nods. ‘’I don’t know what happened but he just passed out during class’’

‘’He what?” Taeyong says in disbelieve, Johnny slowly nodding.

‘’His mind wasn’t with us. The whole time he was zoned out. He didn’t even communicate properly knowing WinWin. The weird part out of all.. He ignored the teacher and even me…’’ Haechan continues, putting down his bottle. The others had stopped eating so they could listen to the story better.

‘’And then he bumped his head out of nowhere on his desk.. He was passed out for a few seconds until the teacher arrived and helped us’’ The sadness and annoyance was heard in Yuta’s voice. The older couldn’t stop WinWin from not getting hurt and felt responsible for it as well. Knowing that he could have an angry Taeyong after him, which he didn’t want of course.

Taeyong stands up, making Yuta squeezes his eyes. He expects a slap from his hyung right here and now but nothing came. Instead Taehyung grabbed his things, replaces his tissue for his nose and walks away. ‘’I am going to check on him, now!’’

‘’It’s no use hyung! He is asleep!’’ Haechan shouts right after him, lowering his hands back around his bottle when he saw that it he wasn’t of any use. The group watches Taeyong go inside the hall of the classrooms, ignoring the human. Doyoung the first one to go back to his food ‘’Let him be. It’s no use to stop him’’

Yuta clicks his tongue inside of his mouth when he watched Taeyong leave. He wanted to be with WinWin when the younger would wake up. The bell rings, giving him no excuse to go after Taeyong or to the nurse room instead. His next class would be with Doyoung and there was no way that he would let him go. ‘’Hello, earth to Yuta hyung?’’ 

Yuta flinches when not only a hand waves in front of him but Haechan’s face instead, coming to close into his personal space for his liking. The vampire groans, pushing his hand against Haechan’s face and pushes him back, leaving the younger whine when he stood up. ‘’Hey!’’ 

‘’Ye ye I am coming’’ Yuta says even though he already passed his human friends, making his way to his class to at least avoid a Doyoung for now. The others grabbed their stuff and cleaned the table, saying their goodbyes to each other and leave to their own classes. 

 

Taeyong never walked this fast for a human ever in his life, well walk? He was speed walking like crazy. The vampire threw his tissue in the bin that he passed a while ago. His nose stopped bleeding, thank god, but there was still some dries up blood under his nose. That didn’t matter to him at all, hoping up the stairs to the second floor, he would clean that himself later. Students were blocking the way in front of him. Taeyong curses mentally inside of him. He used to skip classes from time to time when a teacher didn’t spot him before their classes. 

And that was the last thing the vampire wanted right now. He moves swiftly between the students towards the nurses room before any teacher could spot him. Grabbing the handle, clicking it open, getting inside the room. Catching his breath first before he would walk around, he didn’t want to seem that worried for his crush, wanting to look cool and all but this time he seems to fail. 

Taeyong collets himself for a big part and walks to the bed where the curtains in front of it where rolled out. Slowly but surely he walks to the shadow behind the curtains that was given by the sun shining through the window. The vampire peeks first behind the curtains. WinWin was in a peaceful sleep. The usual frown caused by the pain was gone making the vampire smile, approaching the bed slowly. He grabs the belt of his bag, lifting it over his shoulder and puts it on the ground. WinWin groans softly in his sleep getting the full attention of the vampire. Taeyong looks at his best friend body, the sleeping feature making him look like a prince. WinWin wasn’t ugly he was downright gorgeous. The sun wasn’t helping either making his skin glow lightly. 

The vampire gulps. Taeyong eyes trail from his body to his face, leaving his gaze there for a few seconds to admire the eyelashes, the cheeks, the slightly parted hair and most importantly the lips. Another gulp and his eyes trail down over the cheek to the most dangerous part of the body, the neck. It looked beautiful and smooth, no sign of any vein what seemed to pressure the body. The body was relaxed. 

Taeyong can’t help it but roll his tongue over his crusty lips. He was getting firstly for blood. The need to bite the precious neck grows more and more deep inside of him. In fact, Taeyong wanted to do that for a long time now but never did it. He wanted to confess to WinWin and mark him as his but truth to say, even the popular vampire was scared.

A pointy feeling flows over his bottom lip outside. Taeyong lost his self-control over his body. His teeth were out, ready to bit the skin of the neck that suddenly seemed a lot closer than before. The vampire opens his mouth, ready to bite but the body turns away. Taeyong quickly shakes his head, taking a huge step back. He serious couldn’t do this. ‘’T-Taeyong..’?’’

WinWin’s questionable voice enters his ears. Taeyong looks up, his teeth were thankfully gone again. He combs his hair back that had fallen a bit over his eyes. Nothing happened, a lie to himself. ‘’Hey Winnie’’

Taeyong slowly approached the bed once again, standing beside his human friend. ‘’H-hey, where am I?’’

WinWin asks, bringing himself up to sit. Taeyong shoots forward helping WinWin before he would fall back. He takes a seat on the bed, letting go of WinWin shoulders letting his hand fall softly on the slight raised knees of his friend. ‘’I don’t exactly know that happened but Yuta and Haechan told me that you passed out in class’’

The human thinks for a second. ‘’O.. yea… I remember’’

‘’Was it because of the pain..?’’ Taeyong asks getting a nod in return. The vampire frowns, the neck seemed perfectly fine now, so why was he in pain. ‘’Do you feel pain now?’’

WinWin shakes his head, a hiss of pain directly leaving his lips. Yup the pain was still there. He wants to rub the spot but his hand never reaches his skin. He looks to his hand that Taeyong was holding. ‘’Don’t rub it, maybe it will cause more pain, instead you should rest some more’’

Taeyong’s concerned eyes made WinWin a bit worried, not used to this side of Taeyong at all but he found it adorable already, but there was no way he would fake it. ‘’It’s okay, the pain isn’t big, instead it helps when you rub it a little’’

Taeyong is about to lose his control another time. His eyes widen when WinWin, his crush, his best friend, his WinWin brings his hands onto the neck that he wanted to bite so badly. WinWin was still holding his hand, moving it slowly over the painful spot. Taeyong watches WinWin’s painful face expression lessen in mere seconds. ‘’It really helps huh’’

WinWin nods at that with a short smile. He lets go of Taeyong’s hand, expecting the movement to stop but instead it hardest in a blissful way. Taeyong starts to message the neck himself. Slowly and steady moves, sometimes a soft push in the skin. Letting his palm sink in and flow over. WinWin groans satisfied, bending his neck more into the touch. A third time Taeyong’s self-control almost flies out of the window. 

He slowly takes his hand back even when he doesn’t want to but the situation was getting dangerous for the both of them. ‘’I hope that it helped a little’’

‘’Yes it did. T-thank you’’ WinWin slowly turns his head to the direction of the door and he swore that he could feel his cheeks blush and Taeyong on the hand was flipping inside when he saw the flushed cheeks. ‘’I can massage you during the breaks, if the pain really gets bad’

Taeyong suggests. He wanted to him after all, secretly liking the idea as well. He can get used to touching WinWin’s neck or shoulders without permission. ‘’That would be really helpful hyung’’

Both boys smile at each other. ‘’That’s a deal then, do you have another class you need to attend?’’

WinWin lets out a chuckle as he watches Taeyong’s face expression change into a caught one. ‘’Don’t tell me you went to me while skipping class, you big idiot!’’

The vampire gets hit on his arm with a fist by his human friend. Both end up giggling. ‘’I was worried about you okay! Yuta wasn’t his usual self during the break, we heard everything from Haechan so I wanted to check on you myself’’

Taeyong rubs his spot with a pout. ‘’Aw that’s sweet of you hyung. I will go to Yuta hyung later but really that pout won’t stop me from making you go to class right now, which class do you have?’’

‘’I have…’’ He seems to think. Then his skincolor turns even more pale then a vampire can have. ‘’A BIOLOGY TEST, I’m sorry WinWin I have to go now!’’

WinWin watches the vampire jump of the bed running towards the door. The human chuckles, taking his time also grabbing something from the ground. ‘’Taeyong hyung’’

‘’I see you later!’’ A shout it all what WinWin heard with a bang of a closed door. The boy sighs and chuckles. He felt a lot better now Taeyong his crush went by. ‘’Idiot’’

He says to himself and smiles, grabbing a pen and a paper out of Taeyong’s bag. Writing a quick message for the nurse that took care of him, putting it on the table after. WinWin puts everything in his friend his bag and takes his leave. 

 

Taeyong almost smashes the door open if he didn’t hold it himself. ‘’SORRY I AM LATE’’

His wild entrance made every student look up. Oho he was so fucked. Everyone was seated separated and the teacher was looking pissed as hell. The only thing was Taeyong could do was give a smile and bows. ‘’Sorry I went to visit my friend in the nurse room’’

The teacher frowns but gives a nod. ‘’I heard it from your friend’’

Taeyong looks inside the class and saw thankfully Johnny there, the best roommate he could ever had. ‘’And now sit down before I give you an F!’’

The vampire flinches forward, almost bumping into every table before he got to that one free spot with the test on the table. He sits down, reading to grab his bag. His bag, O great he left it on the ground against the bed in the nurses room. He couldn’t make the test without a pen. The vampire looks desperate to his friend but Johnny seemed too busy with his test to notice Taeyong’s pleading face or he was ignoring him on purpose. ‘’Can’t make the test Taeyong?’’

The teacher sounded playfully teasing, ready to give Taeyong an F but a knock on the door interrupted him. The door slowly opens after the teacher gave an approval. WinWin’s steps inside the classroom with his own bag but most importantly Taeyong’s bag. The vampire lightens up immediately. ‘’You forgot your bag’’

WinWin announces in front of the whole class. Taeyong wanted to die right at that moment. His cheeks flush a soft pink of embarrassment while the whole class was giggling at the two. WinWin puts the bag for Taeyong on his table and takes another free seat beside him. Grabbing his own stuff as if he was ready to make the test that Taeyong, of course, didn’t study for. 

The students to slowly back to their test. WinWin and Taeyong both cleaned up their desk. The human starts to write his name down on the paper. Taeyong couldn’t keep his eyes off from his friend. ‘’WinWin what are you doing here..!?’’

WinWin chuckles not moving his eyes from the paper. ‘’We have the same class remember, Biology’’ 

‘’And now both of you shut up and make the test or I give you both an F!’’ The teacher shouted finally making the two boys shut up. Taeyong thinks for a moment with a dumbfounded face but then got reminded that they have indeed the same class. The vampire smile and looks to his test only to see that he already doesn’t know the first question of it. He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appriciated :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unusual happened and WinWin doesn't feel that save anymore.  
> He even thinks that he is being stalked, the pain in his neck doesn't feel normal either.  
> Thankfully the pain in his neck is gone for the day giving him for once in a while a fun time with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise!  
> I was suddenly so excited for this story again that I wrote this chapter in just a few days!  
> I hope you like it as much as I do ^^  
> Some more Taewin and we are getting to WinWins problem soon
> 
>  
> 
> also not beta readed or anything so sorry for the mistakes

Did you ever needed to run for a test during PE class? Well WinWin had to do it once, causing to have a lot of muscle pain after. He isn’t a fan of running. The human makes sure to be on time where he has to be. Only now it’s different. At the moment the human is running his life out of him. The sweat leaves his body from places he didn’t know that was possible. WinWin needs to breath. It feels like his lungs are shrimping inside of him. They get smaller and smaller, harder to get air in and out of them. He bumps against the door frame of the kitchen and runs to the counter. Using it as a support for his tired body. 

He needs to run, leave the house and call for help because a killer is after him and he didn’t want to die just yet. He wasn’t a vampire, not having an immortal life like those creatures, so a serious wound could kill him. He forgot about the time, how long had he been standing here? He looks to the door and his eyes widen. There was the killer, looking straight at him with a knife. 

WinWin wants to run but he was frozen in fear and before he knew it the killer was right in front of him. Showing no mercy to the smaller boy and starts to stab the knife right into his neck. Nothing but a scream escapes the boy his mouth and then he opens his eyes. It was dark, he was breathing open mouthed and his hair was stuck onto his forehead covered with sweat. 

Bang.

His eyes flinch open, straight to the door of his room that was closed but he can hear running sounds and another bang, probably from the door of their main dorm room. He was too tired to think or to move to see who it was. WinWin only knew that it was somebody else then his roommate Jaehyun. The latter was asleep in his bed on the other side of the room. WinWin didn’t care much now since he was disturbed during his sleep. There was no way that he would be happy in the morning. 

 

  


‘’Jungwoo why did you have to piss of the teacher so much, now I couldn’t even peek during the test!’’ Mark sits down in front of his hyung, leaving his belongings beside him. The elder simply shrugged his shoulders and put his food down to lean back and look at the younger vampire while mumbling his words. ‘’He simply asked for it, and YOU Mark should start studying instead of cheating on your test’’

The younger vampire frowned. Jungwoo chuckles at his victory already, even when their age difference wasn’t that big he felt yet powerful. ‘’I bet you got an F now’’

There they are, puppy eyes. Mark like to throw them once in a while to his hyung. ‘’I suck at History! Why do we need that anyways!?’’

‘’Same goes for biology’’ A dead voice interrupts them and both vampires look up to meet Taeyong. He looked too dead for the morning. They only had the first period so far and the day would seem to be very long in this pace. The older vampire sits at the front of the table, looking devastated. ‘’I guess you are not the only one that got an F Mark’’

Jungwoo chuckles when he saw Taeyong’s face, it looked like ultimate death - yes he was white instead of just pale -. The latter moves his face against the table leaving a huge whine, making the other two giggle. ‘’Well, Well, just study next time, Win is good in Biology right? Maybe you can ask him? Or even Johnny, he is your roommate after all’’

Taeyong shoots up at the idea. ‘’Yes that’s an good idea!’’

‘’With what kind of brilliant idea did you came this time?’’ Johnny asked while he arrived at the table beside Taeyong looking curious. His hands were in his pocket. Jungwoo grabs his bag, placing it on his lap.‘’I think he is going to study now’’

Jungwoo giggles teasingly together with Mark. ‘’Are you sick Taeyong?’’

Johnny asked in disbelieve making Taeyong whine once again. He even moved his hand on Taeyong's forehead to check if he had a fever but the vampire quickly shakes it off. Mark couldn't contain his giggle any longer and let it out loud ‘’H-he got an F o-on his biology t-test’’

‘’No shit. The idiot forgot his pencil case or simply couldn't find it on time. Plus he was constantly staring at WinWin, as if I wouldn’t notice that smartass’’ The only human so far ticks with his hand Taeyong's back of his head - another whine from the vampire - dropping his things on the bend and takes a seat on the table. Taeyong lowers his head on the table once again. ‘’You are all mean to me’’

The three couldn’t help but giggle at Taeyong's behaviour, acting like a pussy. After a few minutes of more teasing they started an actual conversation. The bell rang, annoucing that the break was over and the friends had to leave for their classes that would start in 5 minutes or less, depends on the teacjer. Jungwoo had English class on his own while Johnny and Mark had Geography. Taeyong knew he had PE class with Yuta and Haechan but the two didn’t spend the break with them. The vampire thinks about skipping the class since it was no good. He liked sports a lot though, the only problem was girls. Annoying creatures always asking for attention. 

‘’There is he is!’’ Taeyong shoots up once again. he noticed a blink of an eye that he was left alone at the table. Great, he thought, sush good friends. He groans, looking at the to early happy voice for the morning. It was Yuta this time instead of Haechan, not that the two weren’t together because they were. The two bodies walk happily side by side towards Taeyong. The older didn’t waist his time and got up, sprinting away with his belongings. 

‘’O NO YOU DON’T MISTER!’’ Before Taeyong could even reach the door A wind from behind pushed him against the door of the cafeteria. A hand on his collar pulls him back. Taeyong hisses under his breath, shoulders low while his shirt was held high. The laughter of Haechan comes closer to the vampire his horror. ‘’Nice one Yuta hyung!’’

‘’Tsk thanks a lot’’ Taeyong growls to the vampire behind him, looking over his shoulder to that damn annoying smirk. Yuta was the fastest vampire out of their group and Taeyong seriously hated that. The younger wasn’t afraid to not use formalities at all with him, keeping his hyung from skipping a lot more then Taeyong actually wanted. ‘’As if I would let you go and skip class again. We have a stamina test today, mostly for the humans but you know, rules are rules, we have to do it too’’

Taeyong rolls his eyes in annoyance. His friend got the message and thankfully let go of him, any second longer and he would have moved his elbow in his stomach. ‘’And why are you so happy today?’’

The elder fixes his shirt, the three went together outside the original school building and walked to the PE hall. ‘’O Win talked to Yuta yesterday’’ 

Haechan answered, kicking a stone away from the path. Taeyong’s mouth formed an o. Yuta gives a short nod. If Taeyong wasn’t paying attention to his face then he would have missed that tiny smile, on his fellow vampire friend his face, making himself frown in jealousy. ‘’Well it's better then you being grumpy as hell man, it was like you were a girl on her period’’

Taeyong teased and ran away, knowing he just avoided a fist from the other. ‘’RUN TAEYONG!’’

Haechan screams after them, watching Yuta sprint after the culprit that made the insult. The human quickly starts to run after them in the hope to not lose his idiotic friends. They made it fast inside the building, meeting some other students. To their surprise WinWin, Jaehyun and Taeil were already in the big gym hall. Changed in sportclothes already, meaning shorts and short sleeved shirts, revealing most of their smoothed skin toned legs and arms. The three humans looked very appealing for the two vampires.

Haechan made his way into the changing rooms for the humans. Yes the SM academy had separated changing rooms for not only the genders but also for human beings and vampires. Meaning that there was a room for the vampires and one for the humans. To prevent things like biting or other more intense stuff. 

Taeil shook his head in the conversation he had with WinWin and Jaehyun, both didn’t seem happy at all and Taeyong started wondering what was going on. Yuta flicks two fingers in fron of the i salmon haired boy his face, bringing him back to reality. ‘’Stop staring at them, Win is waving at you’’

Yuta whispers in his ear and walked away to the changing rooms. Taeyong waves his hand back to WinWin to then quickly proceed after Yuta inside the changing rooms before he was going to make a bigger fool out of himself. The vampires were fast with changing into their sportclothes, getting back inside the big hall. Everyone who was done sat at the benches on the side of the wall. Yuta and Taeyong made their way to their four human friends who seem to be sitting next to each other as usual. 

The teacher had instructed them to sit while he choose a few students to help him with the setup of the test. Unfortunately Yuta and Haechan the two gym freaks weere chosen, leaving their group again. They had to do a parkour with time incluced. Most of the students loved the exercise even when it was a test. 

‘’What were you talking about earlier?’’ Taeyong asked WinWin, Jaeyung and Taeil who were left on the bench after Yuta and Haechan left to help their teacher. Jaehyung bends a little forwards since he sat besides WinWin, Taeyong was on the other side. ‘’O Something happened at our dorms and we would like to ask if you came by last night?’’

Jaehyun asked the vampire. Taeyong watches the three pair of eyes looking at him. ‘’No, I was watching a movie with Johnny. You can ask it to him as well’’

‘’No need. We already asked Johnny and he gave the same answer as you did now’’ WinWin replied. He was looking at his shoes, his legs were streched with his hands in between them. Taeyong was confused, were they checking if Johnny spoke the truth? Taeyong indeed watched a movie and furthermore did his own thing. ‘’Why?’’

  


‘’Win explained to me this morning that he woke up again from the pain in his neck’’ Jaehyung explained more. Taeyong nod at the not so new information. Taeil already seemed to know the story so he turned away to talk with an other student beside of him. ‘’But that’s not everything. Win thought that he heard our doors open and close two times. It was the main door and the door of our room’’ 

Taeyong watched WinWin getting uneasy while Jaehyun continued his speech. ‘’So that means someone could have possible broken in?’’ 

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders. ‘’That person clearly didn’t want us to notice that it was there, or it would have woken one of us up maybe. So that is why we asked Taeil, Johnny and so far you, if you went by in our dorm room’’

Taeyong nods. Confused by the whole situations. Two questions stuck inside his head. One, who was it? and two, why would they be in Jaehyun and WinWin their dorm room. Taeil turned back to his friends by the catch of his name, paying attention to the conversation, ‘’It’s only normal since our group is allowed to visit each other rooms’’

The human joined in and WinWin nods at the comment suddenly wanting to add something to the conversation as well. ‘’Not only that.. the…’’ 

A high note that came out of a flute interrupted their conversation, their teacher was apparently done with the setup of the parkour, sending the students who helped him back to the benches. ‘’What..?’’

Taeyong whispers to WinWin but the human shook his head, not in the mood to continue the conversation. The vampire sits back, a bit disappointed, but he was determined to hear what WinWin had to say, whishing for the younger to express his feelings since he seemed troubled lattely. The teacher explained the parkour, pointing to the obstacles one by one, explaining what they had to do.

The parkour had a difficult start, a trampoline was set up in front of a buck jump, landing on a mat right after. An upside down bench was coming up next to test their balance, leading to the corner were they had to climb on the wooden rack. They had to climb up, tapping the lat, moving themselves through the hole with a red lint, letting themselves fall on another mat. Last but not least they had to zig zag between polls in a fast pace to get to the finish line that was a few after – they had to sprint for it –

‘’Haechan please give us an example’’ The teacher pointed out the human who just sat down. Haechan groans but everyone knew that it was fake, you could clearly hear it in his voice too. The human loved PE and he was the best at it - in the human section -. The teacher grabbed the stop watch while counting down. Haechan stood ready when the teacher screamed the usual go and pressed the button of the timer. Haechan jumped smoothly over the first obstacle and proceeded to move fast over the upside down bench. Everyone watches in wow how the human cleared the rek and jumped on the mat. A few girls gasped at the scene giving him an ego boast. He runs fast between the polls to then speed up in a sprint and got to the finish.

‘’And that’s a new record! 56 seconds’’ The students clapped for Haechan. The human was exhausted but didn’t want to show it. He sat down beside his friends when WinWin was called out next. ‘’You can do it WinWin!’’  
Yuta shouts excited wanting to cheer him up a little. The others got the signal as well and started to cheer for WinWin. The human was thankful for his friends that cheered for him, it made him forget the pain at least a little bit. He cleared the parkour without any mistakes, thanks to them. All the students were excited and clapped for him once again. 

The teacher pointed for WinWin to sit beside Haechan, also pointing out for the other students that they were the back of the line. WinWin bows to his teacher and walks past the other students. His day was going well for the first time in a while but it was too good to be true. His eyes fixed on the spot beside Haechan made him not notice that someone had sticked his foot out making the human trip over it. He fell for over on the ground when laughter was heard behind him. Taeil and Jaehyun both saw it happen. WinWin’s roommate got off the bench going to the younger to help him up immediately. 

Taeyong, Yuta and Haechan didn’t know how it happen, being busy with each other, but Taeyong stood up. He forgot for a moment that Lucas was in this class as well and he watched the smirk on the ugly vampire his face. ‘’Okay fun is over, WinWin are you okay?’’

The human gave his teacher a nod while he got up, petting the dust from his legs. The teacher turned to he group with a serious frown, he was annoyed now. ‘’And who did this?’’

Jaehyun helped WinWin on the bench after making sure he was okay. Just when WinWin sat down Taeyong stood up to their surprise. ‘’Taeyong was it you?’’

The teacher asked in a bit of a dumb tone, he knew that it wasn’t Taeyong at all since he was on the other side of the bench and WinWin fell opposite. ‘’No but I know who it was’’

The vampire said annoyed and made his way to Lucas. Lucas on the other hand pretended that he wasn’t the culprit, avoiding the upcoming vampire. Taeyong grabbed his shirt without waiting for a response. He pulls the vampire from the bench towards him. ‘’Just admit it you were it prick’’

Taeyong sounded angered, alerting Yuta and The teacher at the same time. Some friends of Lucas also stood up to defend their friend. Yuta quickly pulls Taeyong off Lucas. ‘’You really can’t keep your tricks to yourself huh, loser’’

Taeyong spits at Lucas making the other vampire roll his eyes. ''Hey Tae let it go, we don't fight during class'' Yuta tried to reason him but he was also in bad terms with Lucas, leaving that aside for now even when he wanted the punch that annoying face away. ‘’I would watch out with what you are saying, he is fine you see? It was a joke and not meant for you so don’t make this your business’’

Lucas arrogantly says with a smirk.Wrong words buddy. WinWin was Taeyong’s business. The vampire makes a fist out of his hand, ready to push Yuta aside and punch Lucas his ugly face for WinWin. Yuta pulls Taeyong more back, or at least tried but the strength of the vampire was no good. Yuta was faster than Taeyong but weaker. Taeyong was his opposite. Lucas smirks to Taeyong making the other boil in rage. 

‘’Taeyong don’t do this’’ The vampire looks up to the voice calling out for him. WinWin had stood up from the bench, Haechan was behind him, ready to catch him if he needed to. Taeyong lowers his fist for the sake of his reputation – He promised Doyoung to control his hate for Lucas in front of the class –

The teacher got quickly between them, scolding both of the boys sending them to the opposite sides of the bench, Taeyong would sit back with his friends far away from Lucas but a voice haunted him when he walked away. ‘’Whatch your man better Taeyongie’’

Lucas whispered in a soft voice but loud enough for Taeyong to look over his back sending a glare. The teacher made Lucas do push ups as a punishment then continuing the parkour test once everyone sat back on the benches. Yuta’s turn to go, getting the excitement back with his amazing performances. 

‘’Thanks for listening to me’’ WinWin whispers to Taeyong. The vampire smiles at that, he was glas he could control himself this time. It's not that he anger issues but his hate towards Lucas was strong and that all happened in their first year. Nothing happend and that was the problem. Their personalities would bump together every time they had to work as a team during the classes. A hand rubs Taeyong head, it was Taeil rubbing his head. ‘’Got job man’’

Even Jaehyun gave thumb up, he wasn’t the kind of person to like this sort of stuff at all but proud of Taeyong's self control this time. Everyone was ready to stand up for each other, giving a complement after. The relationship between the friends was stronger and got stronger every single time something would happen, rarely having fights inside their own group. The vampire could finally smile but that faded soon when Yuta and Lucas changed position. Yuta could finally join his friends while Lucas started the parkour. 

The friends chatted about the parkour. Vampires had a different stop watch then humans and it was very interesting to see their difference on a field like this. Taeyong couldn’t keep his eyes of Lucas, he was good but that was not the reason why he was looking at him. The vampire couldn’t leave the words alone that Lucas said to him. Why did he need to watch out for his man? His man.. does he mean WinWin? Taeyong frowns, thinking of a possibility that Lucas could be the one that visited the room?

Lucas finished the parkour in a close time with Haechan but the human was faster making him scream out loud a, hell yeah. Yuta and WinWin laughed while they put their friend down. ‘’Stop frowning Taeyong, it makes you ugly at an young age’’

Jaehyun comments at the vampire. Taeyong knew damn well that it couldn’t be Lucas since he had no access to his friends dormitory inside the school. He shakes his head, pushing his elbow slight against Jaehyun’s arm. The human whines but giggles, stroking his hurt limb. 

The morning ended like that. Everyone succeeded the parkour test and they wouldn’t have another one this year. Thanks to everyone’s hard work the teacher let them go earlier, because they deserved it, even Taeyong and Lucas. As usual the vampires were done changing earlier then their human friends and waited outside for them. Already drinking the life out of their water bottles. The humans arrived, drinking their blood packages.

‘’Taeyong, are you really sure you’re not color blind by any change?’’ Haechan comments, throwing his empty package in a bin. Everyone looked curious to Haechan and Taeyong. The vampire felt offended since he had perfect eyes. ‘’No, am I wearing glasses?’’

He comments back. ‘’Hey what does glasses have to mean with being color blind!? I am not color blind!’’ Taeyong closes his eyes, regretting his choice of words already. Doyoung had Johnny, Mark and Jungwoo with him, walking to the group, the 10 friends finally together.

‘’I wasn’t talking about you!’’ The vampire growls to his smartass friend. Doyoung giggles, knowing perfectly it wasn’t about him but he wanted to tease his hyung a little. ‘’Why anyways Haechan?’’

‘’Well your hair. It's going over from salmon to a more pinkish tone’’ Haechan continues and now everyone was nodding. The sunlight made his hair shine a different color. His white hair was officially gone. Taeyong grabs a strain of his hair and saw it as well. He seemed confused just like the others. ‘’Ye now we know, you didn’t dye your hair if you don’t even know it's color’

Johnny says, swinging an arm around Taeyong. The vampire let go of his hair to steady himself, getting up quickly. He slaps Johnny’s chest with his hand. ‘’I told you so!’’

Johnny groans by the clap but the others started laughing. Doyoung was the first one to clear his mouth getting the attention of everyone again. ‘’Let’s go inside now, we can’t stay to long in the sunlight remember? Our medicine is limited too’’

The others nodded. Johnny let go of Taeyong, proceeding his way to the school building, followed by his friends. They threw their bottles and blood packages away in the bin during their way into the building. ‘’Whatever they say about your hair, I like it’’

WinWin was suddenly walking beside Taeyong. The vampire looked next to him, watching his companion. The human was looking down like he was embarrassed but wanted to say it. ‘’Well thank you, someone that supports me’’ 

WinWin smiles to the ground at those words. Taeyong couldn't contain himself longer and moves his finger against WinWin's to pinch it a little. The human flinches and looked annoyed. ‘’Hey you know I hate that!’’ 

He shouts but Taeyong already took off, running passed Johnny, almost bumping into him on the way. WinWin drops his bag and runs after Taeyong – also passing Johnny – through the hall. Jaehyun grabbed WinWin’s bag from the ground and took it with him, feeling somewhere responsible for his roommate mess. ‘’Wait for us!’’

Yuta and Haechan shouted in usion, laughing at each other as they started to run. Jaehyun sighs as he was left alone with some others walking close by. ‘’Are they serious for real’’ 

‘’Come one we don’t want to be late for our next class!’’ Taeil shouts

Before Jaehyun could even protest against the idea a hand on his arm pulled him with him. Mark and Jungwoo looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They made a start pose and counted down. When they got to 1 they already started running away. Everyone passed Johnny who could feel the wind every time someone passed him. The human sighs, letting out a low chuckle ‘’O well why not’’

Even he started running. Doyoung was left behind by his friend, he raised his glasses with his index finger further onto his nose, continuing on walking. ‘’Idiots, it’s our free hour now’’ 

And that was the reason why they decided to meet up at the PE building, to spend a free hour together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to know what WinWin's pain truely is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof readed but I hope you enjoy!  
> we are getting somewhere, and who do you think it could be?

It was Friday morning when Jaehyun’s alarm rings for the last time in the week. Friday, the last day of the week and the beginning of the weekend. The human wakes up, smashing his alarm shut. What time was it even? He looked at the device, reading the red numbers from it ‘half past six’ he thought already turning around to continue his sleep, he had to wake up at seven to do his daily routine . Sadly his attempt fails instantly when he heard the sobbing sound of his roommate. ‘Shit, again?’ Jaehyun thinks, groaning in annoyance, but he gets up anyways. Out of all people, his roommate shouldn’t deserve this at all. He was a good human, even better then himself.

The latter turns around, removing the warm blankets off of him, placing his feet on the o so cold ground. Jaehyun quickly tiptoes over the carpet they had bought for in their room, because he always wined against WinWin that their room had a cold floor, towards WinWin’s bed, taking a seat beside the still sleeping boy. He puts his hand on the up and down going shoulder. The sobs were louder now he was closer. WinWin was clearly crying. Jaehyun slowly turns WinWin to himself, watching WinWin’s eyelids tightly closed but tears managed to leak out, rolling down the red cheeks.

Jaehyun’s mouth went a little open when he sees something unfamiliar on the neck of his roommate. Their room was dark, the lights was still turned off. The morning was already there but the sun was still hiding. That didn’t stop Jaehyun’s thoughts about what he saw, he had good eyes for sure, no need to be a vampire for that. There on WinWin’s neck was a thin trail of blood leaking from the two spots of a vampire bite that Jaehyun almost missed. His roommate was shivering all over his body, probably from the cold and the pain. The older bites his lower lip as he looks around. He was mad. ‘’Bloody hell’’

He curses as he gets up, leaving their bedroom to the bathroom. He glances to the main dorm door that was on his way. Jaehyun stops in his tracks, the door was open, of course. The human growls, clearly pissed off at the rude way of entering their dorm, harassing a person and then leave. ‘’The blood suckers’’

Jaehyun walks to the door, turning he lock yet again like he did several hours earlier. The human didn’t hate vampires but also didn’t love them. He just disliked them with a strong will, expect for his friends, those were the only vampires he allowed in his life. So you ask why was Jaehyun here? Well the human didn’t knew himself as he made his way into the bathroom. His parents send him to this school without a clarification. Jaehyun used to be a very shy and scared person but there was one person that helped him through the first year and that person was WinWin his roommate. 

Turning on the light of the bathroom, Jaehyun quickly grabs a washcloth from one of the closets. He turns on the tap to let the cloth get wet just a little bit, turning of the tap again proceeding his way out of the bathroom, not forgetting to shut the light button of with a smack. O he was irritated and would make sure to find the culprit sooner or later. Jaehyun enters their shared bed room getting back on his old spot besides WinWin. The boy had turned completely on his back, having difficulty breathing. 

‘’Hey Win wake up. Breath properly’’ Jaehyun places his hand on the younger his cheek stroking it gently. He put the cloth on his own lap first wanting to help WinWin out his slight wet pajama’s that got stuck against his skin. The younger finally opens his eyes with a shivering gasp. Jaehyun smiles reassuring assuming that WinWin thought that he could be a vampire that was ready to bite him. Instead the younger shoots up embracing his hyung. Jaehyun disliked skinship a lot but for his roommate he makes an exception. He circles his arms around WinWin. ‘’It’s okay, breath properly now Win, in through your nose and out through your mouth’’

WinWin’s heartbeat was racing like a race car, Jaehyun could feel it against his chest and he felt sorry for his roommate, he was scared that he could pass out because of it but WinWin starts to do what Jaehyun told him to do. WinWin breathes in through his nose and out of his mouth, with every motion squeezing Jaehyun lightly. The sobs had thankfully stopped. ‘’There, better?’’

The older asks the younger, he could feel the movements of a nod. ‘’Good, now look at me’’  
WinWin bends back but didn’t let go of his hyung, he needed him, the pain in his neck was fresh and strong, still shivering from the experience. Jaehyun felt how cold WinWin was then normally. ‘That asshole must have sucked a lot of blood didn’t he’ Jaehyun thought with an angered expression. ‘’H-hyung’’

The older human looks up to WinWin, he seemed so scared, fragile and hurt. Jaehyun watches how WinWin turns his neck in a particular why, stretching his neck so a vampire could bit him. Thankfully there was none. ‘’I-it hurts’’

Jaehyun nods, the stretching must help the younger a bit. The human grabs the forgotten cloth, thankfully it was still a bit moisty. ‘’Let me clean that up WinWin’’

The younger didn’t move, Jaehyun knew it was his approval. The cloth touches WinWin skin and he already felt relieved. The soft strokes and cold temperature of it made the burning pain at least less worse than it was before. Jaehyun makes sure to be careful while cleaning the blood. Thankfully it wasn’t much being done quickly. ‘’It’s gone Win and the bite-‘’

‘’B-bite..?’’ Jaehyun flinched a little when he heard WinWin’s frightened voice, the boy was unbelievably scared, Jaehyun never saw the younger this frightened when he looked up to his face. Pupils smaller than ever with tears treating to fall once again. He quickly shakes his hand with his head to shake of his used words, wanting to make the younger feel at ease again. ‘’Forget what I said Win’’

He says with a soft tone in his voice and a smile. The younger wasn’t clearly buying it and Jaehyung knew that things would be different from now on. WinWin always believed it was a normal pain caused by something inside his body and not from the outside. Especially not a vampire bite. It was logical to think like that as a human since the bite of a vampire doesn’t stay longer than a few hours. There was never a bite mark to see when WinWin showed of his neck. ‘’P-please stay with me..’’

Jaehyun watched WinWin’s lips pronounce pleading words for the first time. His roommate wasn’t someone to beg constantly, he mostly did things on his own, only asking for help in the time of need – which was rare to happen – like now. Jaehyun nods his head without waiting. He lays the cloth besides WinWin’s alarm clock on the nightstand. The younger moves carefully aside for his hyung. Jaehyun stands up, quickly turning off his own alarm since two alarms going off would be useless. WinWin had pulled the blankets away for Jaehyun who had a free spot that he took gladly. Once both of them were comfortable in bed, WinWin in Jaehyun’s arms for the first time, the younger fell asleep again. On the other hand Jaehyun couldn’t sleep anymore, he knew now what was the cause was to WinWin’s pain in his neck. The funeral human had the pain for long enough now, it all started two weeks ago and it would end soon. Jaehyun’s determination grew that night until the morning arrived.

 

When the morning arrived WinWin would never expect him to sleep in Jaehyun’s arms so peacefully, having a roommate had his benefits after all. The older had his eyes closed but WinWin saw clearly that he had black circles under them. ‘’Jaehyun you cannot fool me’’

‘’Hmm sadly’’ Jaehyun’s voice was soft and low from the lack of sleep. He opens his eyes while he yawns, WinWin could tell that it was a real yawn. Guessing that Jaehyun didn’t sleep at all anymore. ‘’Did you stay awake the whole time?’’

The younger couldn’t help but ask while he sits up. Jaehyun nods in a response, also sitting up, leaving the bed. WinWin had sometimes the habit to be awake before his alarm so Jaehyun makes sure that the annoying device wouldn’t go off now. ‘’Hyung, is there really a vampire that started biting me?’’

WinWin ask in disbelief making Jaehyun turn to him and nod once again. ‘’I saw what I saw Win’’

‘’But’’ – ‘’You are wondering who it could be and if I maybe saw him, but I don’t know Win, but I do know that we will discuss this with the others and catch that bloody hell of a blood sucker and make him drink his own blood’’

Jaehyun spits out frustrated, combing his hair back in annoyance, resting his hands on his hips after. WinWin chuckles and gets up from his bed. He quickly hugs his hyung which made Jaehyun flinch in surprise. ‘’Thanks, I appreciate it’’

WinWin smiles but Jaehyun rolls his eyes. ‘’Okey ksst now, you know I don’t like skin ship at all’’ 

‘’O really? I forgot’’ WinWin says teasing, letting go of Jaehyun to return to his bed. Missing the eye roll his hyung gave him. The younger puts his blankets straight since he was a neat person making Jaehyun giggle. ‘’Okay done cleaning princes?’’

WinWin turns to Jaehyun with a glare. ‘’I am not a princess!’’

He screams and runs after Jaehyun who already left the room quickly. The two of them chased after each other for like 5 minutes and then decided to actually go and do something productive for their morning. They woke up earlier then their alarm clocks which meant breakfast. They made pancakes with some cream and Strawberries, both Jaehyun and WinWin their favorite fruits. It took less than 20 minutes before they were done and got into their uniform. Jaehyun was fixing his tie in front of his mirror and WinWin was in the living room looking for his book. ‘Finally’ WinWin though when he saw his missing biology notebook. Wait? How did it got there when it clearly wasn’t its usual place. The book was on the couch rest but he clearly remember it wasn’t supposed to be there. It didn’t matter anyways so he puts his notebook in his bag, zipping it closed. ‘’Jaehyun hyung are you ready?

The younger asked, putting his back on his shoulder. ‘’AAA’’

WinWin drops his bag on the ground before Jaehyun could even give a proper answer. Apparently he was done when he comes rushing out of his room, with his tie fixed, towards WinWin. ‘’What happened?’’

Jaehyun asked worriedly. WinWin groans moving his hand on his painful neck shoulder part. ‘’Hey don’t touch it’’ 

Jaehyun speaks with a stern voice, grabbing WinWin’s hand to remove it. WinWin looked somehow offended by the treatment since it was true that he wasn’t doing anything. He only wanted his bag on his back. Jaehyun takes a deep breath, he was still on edge with what happened this morning and what was wrong with having a worried friend? ‘’Let me see’’

Jaehyun didn’t wait for approval and moved the clothing part ,that was covering WinWin’s shoulder, backwards. WinWin couldn’t see everything but saw a little bit of the colors that colored his skin, blue, red and purple, exactly the colors that don’t catch his eyes a lot. Both humans sigh in unison. “Your no-‘’ – ‘’I am not going to wear my bag on my shoulders today.’’

WinWin already interrupts Jaehyun who was thinking the same thing. The younger would hold his bag in his hand to the time being until the pain – hopefully – would get less or even fade. Jaehyun doesn’t argue, he was satisfied that they thought the same thing so he nods. WinWin grabs his bag again and walks to the door with Jaehyun, who quickly goes to get his bag from their bedroom, to leave their dormitory

WinWin walks down the hall with Jaehyun beside him. He could barely remember the event from this morning when he woke up. Thankfully Jaehyun told him everything that happened making the boy somewhere scared but also not. WinWin had to find the vampire that was biting him for none stop every night in two weeks. He didn’t wanted to be claimed by some unknown guy and more importantly. Someone that wasn’t Taeyong, he didn’t even knew how the others would react to it but Jaehyun assured he would do the talking so WinWin could rest a bit. Although his hyung seemed just as angry as himself in the morning.

They finally enter the cafeteria after a few minutes and to both their surprise everyone was at their table already. Some of their friends notice them immediately like Haechan , of course, who raises his hand in the air to wave at them. Some roll their eyes like Doyoung and Jungwoo, because they were ashamed of the attention Haechan asked every time, when the two humans make their way to the table. Last but not least Yuta and Taeyong seem as happy as the others to see the two approach their table.

Their smiles fade away when they see the angry looking Jaehyun walking ahead of WinWin to their table. ‘’Jaehyung wait!’’

WinWin screams to stop his hyung. Jaehyun was only so angry and lost in words that he didn’t notice why he does it but he grabs his bag from his shoulder and swings it on the table were everyone sat around, leaving a loud bam echoing through the place. ‘’WOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!’’

Haechan jumps up out of surprise. ‘’A simple good morning would do the trick as well!’’ 

The younger immediately sits down when he watches Jaehyuns face expression. The others didn’t even dare to say something until WinWin reaches Jaehyun’s side which seem to call the other one at least down. ‘’What’s wrong?’’

Doyoung asks putting his glasses up to his nose, leaning back, he knew that a story would come so he better go and make himself comfortable. Taeyong had his eyes fixed on WinWin, something was off. ‘’Did you forgot your bag WinWin?’’ 

He asks out of curiousity, earning WinWin’s full attention. The human shakes his hand, raising the hand where he was holding his bag in. More people looked confused after Taeyong’s question why WinWin wasn’t carrying his bag. ‘’I tell you what’s wrong’’

Jaehyun answers Doyoung earlier question. Suddenly everyone became more quiet than they already were. WinWin sits down beside Yuta with Jaehyun across of him beside Taeil. ‘’Someone broke in again last night’’ 

Jaehyun started off, combing his hair back in frustration, it was a habit of his. Everyone their eyes wide. Haechan wanted to say something again but Yuta was quick to cover his mouth with his hand from beside him. Taeil didn’t care if Jaehyun was against skin ship or not but he was his hyung, and he knew Jaehyun was incapable to say no to his hyungs. Taeil puts his hand on Jaehyun’s back, starting to softly rub it with his palm. ‘’I don’t know who it was. The person was already gone before we noticed. But what I do know that it was a vampire’’

‘’A vampire?’’ Haechan asked after winning the struggle fight against Yuta and in the end removing the older his hand. Jaehyun nods in response ‘’I woke up before my alarm clock and I heard WinWin sobbing again, he was crying so I went to check on him and then-‘’

Jaehyun stops, not actually wanting to tell the story but he knew WinWin wouldn’t say a word about it. ‘’And then?’’ Taeyong couldn’t help but be mad and curious about the fact that his crush was once again in pain and this time it was sure to be another vampire. ‘’I saw a vampire bite, right on Winwin’s neck shoulder part’’

Jaehyun taps his own body to show the place off as members nod in return. ‘’So that is why you are not carrying your shoulder?’’ Taeil asks making WinWin nod in return. 

‘’When I saw it there was a trail of blood coming out of the bite mark, meaning it was fresh, so I went to the bathroom to get a cloth but noticed on my way that our main door of the dorm was off its lock’’ The younger once of the group gasp. ‘’Are you sure you locked it?’’

Mark hated ghosts stories or something horror like even when he is a vampire himself, - he learned to live with the fact that he needed blood to survive – ‘’I am sure of it Mark, I never let our dorm door unlocked since in fact you all know I dislike vampires very much beside you five’’

The five vampires nod not feeling offended what so ever. They always asked for permission to come by because they know Jaehyun’s fear somewhere. ‘’That also means, no one can get into our dorm beside you five’’

That was a dangerous statement to let out of Jaehyun and he knew that, he didn’t want to question his friends or seem like he didn’t trust them but he had to ask it for both his and WinWin’s safety. Junwoo, probably the most aggressive one of the group that was bad in controlling his vampire powers looks stern to Jaehyun. ‘’You think that it was one of’’ – ‘’No not at all and I don’t like to ask you guys about it but its necessary okay? it’s for our own mind so we won’t freak out and if some of you entered our dorm unasked then please say so..’’

It was quiet for a few seconds, none of the humans nor vampires knew how to answer it. ‘’What Jaehyun means is that we won’t get mad but’’ WinWin stops talking, his gaze was focused on the table for a while now but he lifts his head up, facing his group of friends. ‘’I want to know if someone of you maybe bit me..’’

WinWIn watches all of their eyes widen, the eyes of the vampires widen more than the one of the humans. Jungwoo had his hand placed on his mouth, muffling his giggle quickly, he found it to funny somewhere. ‘’You really think we would bite you?’’ 

WinWin frowns towards his cold friend. Jungwoo wasn’t the love romance type and they all knew he would probably the one staying single in their group. ‘’Actually, I want it to be one of you and not some stranger’’

Junwoo’s answer to WinWin’s earlier question made already sure that he probably wasn’t the one that was after WinWin. He was rude and cold, not to mention that he was not busy with love at all, his mind was constantly on bugging teacher and trying to take care of Mark – the only one that he really liked to have close to, the others were just fine –

‘’We get that, sorry for my comment WinWin but I assure you that I won’t ever bite you’’ Junwoo apologizes trying to reason WinWin. To his surprise the human smiles to him making the group relax and the tense fade. The human was forgiving and easy. ‘’I know that, don’t worry about it’’ 

Junwoo winks to let WinWin know that they are in good terms, only smiling wider because of WinWin returning the gesture. ‘’So that leaves only, Yuta, Mark, Doyoung and Taeyong, Taeyong you have been very quiet, is everything okay?’’

Jaehyun places his arms on the table to bend a little forward and watch Taeyong from the other side of the table. Taeyong was indeed more quiet then usual but that was because he was in shock that someone actually broke in again and even bit WinWin. ‘’Not to bother you, but your hair, it’s turning more pink reddish’’

Jaehyun comments but other members sigh only Johnny and Doyoung giggle. Taeyong’s roommate places a hand on Taeyong’s hair and ruffles it. ‘’I don’t know what kind of magic vampires have but he woke me up around in the morning to study some more Biology with me’’

Johnny assures both humans making Taeyong also save from the scene only leaving Mark, Doyoung and Yuta to be left. Junwoo and Mark start to laugh out loud remembering Taeyong’s words, the latter would study more biology and actually got Johnny to help him with it in the early morning. ‘’And why are you giggling?’’

Jaehyun was still annoyed when he turns his gaze to Doyoung. The vampire looks challenging back to him not showing that he was intimidated by the human what so ever. ‘’Taeil and I were sleeping and our room was locked’’

He said, Jaehyun just nods, letting Doyoung slip this time. ‘’Mark, Yuta?’’

Jaehyun continued but both shook their head coming up with a good alibi. ‘’Everyone said no, so how can it be one of us?’’ Mark went on, it was strange that none of them had gone by the two humans their dorm to bite WinWin. Jaehyun wants to make a comment so badly but he knew that it would affect the group. WinWin then sighs, he had enough of this bullshit already. The pain in his neck was still there, he wasn’t that nice at all in most of the time, and the worst thing ever, which he definitely doesn’t want, was that his group would fall apart because of a messed up confession. ‘’It’s fine guys, if one of you was it then you can come to me personally, I won’t be mad I swear I just want to know who it is and why’’

Four vampires nod except for Taeyong, his eyebrows were frowned together, arms crossed over his chest looking annoyed or even mad. Just when WinWin wanted to get his attention by using his name the vampire speaks up. ‘’It could be him..’’

Taeyong’s voice was so soft that the once on the other side of the table couldn’t hear it. ‘’Who?’’ Jaehyun asked confused but the school bell rang, announcing that their first classes would being. He groans, pissed off that they didn’t get anywhere yet. Taeyong’s words were long forgotten by the others except for Yuta, who had a good hearing and also wanted to really help WinWin out with his problem. Maybe even notice his feelings for him as well. Yuta makes a mental note to go to Taeyong later. Most of the friends ask each other which classes they have and with who. Doyoung, Mark and Junwoo had Math first thing in the morning. Taeil and Jaehyun had English while Yuta, Haechan, Taeyong and WinWin had art class. Leaving Johnny alone who had literature as an extra subject in his year. The friend say their goodbye and quickly discuss their meeting place for in the break, making their way towards their first classes. Yuta immediately jogs to Taeyong. He was still curious with what his hyung vampire had to say but he doubted that he would talk to him in the first place. The latter had his hands in his pocket with the same frown on his face while walking. WinWin and Haechan were walking behind them talking about how far they were with their current art project. 

‘’Taeyong?’’ Yuta asks, while bending towards Taeyong’s face to get his attention. The vampire was too deep in thoughts leaving the younger one ignored and o that is one way to piss Yuta off. ‘’HYUNG!’’

He stamps on the ground making Taeyong flinch big time and turn to Yuta with his hands in the air. WinWin and Haechan burst out in laughter when they saw Taeyong’s ending pose. The vampire was startled big time and Yuta felt like he achieved a price for it. He laughs with the other two humans leaving Taeyong only more dumbfounded inside his brain. ‘’What’s so funny?’

Yuta shakes his head, he would let Taeyong have his alone time now and ask about it during their class. “Nothing, I wanted to scare you’’ 

He sticks the tip of his tongue out making Taeyong roll his eyes. The other two behind them stopped laughing once Taeyong walked again, following him back in silent to pick up their left over conversation a few seconds later. 

The art class was more in the back of the school it was one of the biggest, yet looking abandoned classrooms. A lot of studies found it creepy like Mark, he always came with stories how his paintings get ruined by ghosts but truthfully he just couldn’t draw a simple drawing. 

When they arrived a lot of students were waiting for their teacher to come, who came in less than a minute. Opening the class door for his student to let them in. Everyone went to their respective seats behind their drawing stands. Their teacher explained that they could continue were they left off. The students obeyed his order, continuing their paintings seriously for a full fifth teen minutes before people needed to refill their paint pallet and started talking. Their teacher was fine with it because honestly. Who can keep an art class silent?

Yuta noticed in the corner of his eye that Taeyong was about to get up to refill his pallet and Yuta already checked his and noticed he needed to refill his as well. He gets up at the same time with Taeyong and walks after him to the big table that was in front of the class, filled with all kind of paint bottles, brushes, cups with water ect. 

Taeyong put his pallet down and went for the red color. Yuta also needed that color so he knew he had to wait. ‘’Hey hyung, you have some paint on your face already and we are not even 20 minutes here’’

Taeyong looks at his friend. ‘’where?’’

Yuta giggles while moving his fingers over the skin where a little bit of paint was on. Taeyong loved designing and was always serious in art class. As a result he always came with the most detailed and beautiful drawings making him the best student in the class – he also never skipped this one - . Yuta returns his hand when the paint was whipped away. ‘’Thanks’’ 

Taeyong grinned, he grabbed his pallet ready to walk away. ‘’Hey what did you wanted to say at our table back then?’’

Yuta finally asked while opening the red bottle, refilling his pallet. Taeyong frowns again, he clearly didn’t want to talk about it right now ‘’I will tell you after class okay?’’ 

‘’That’s fine by me’’ Yuta gives him a smile, putting the red bottle back after closing the lid, grabbing his pallet again. Both vampires walked back to their seats. ‘’O Yuta’’ 

The younger vampire hums in response. ‘’Don’t use to much red, you will ruin your drawing, if it wasn’t ruined already’’ 

Taeyong giggles teasingly, quickly jogging to his seat. ‘’YAH ASSHOLE I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE!’’

‘’YUTA WE DON’T CURSE IN THIS CLASS!’’ Yuta quickly shut himself up, mumbling a soft sorry to his teacher. He couldn’t help it but to walk passed Taeyong’s seat, he ticks the pallet that, was currently on his lap, over to his other leg. ‘’YUTA WHAT THE HELL!?’’

The screaming got everyone’s attention. Yuta laughs and throws his pallet on the ground and  
Runs away for Taeyong who got up to ran after him. Their teacher started yelling at them  
once again about the fact that they cursed, make a big mess of the class and that they  
we’re behaving like idiots. ‘’AND NOW OUT OF MY CLASS YOU TWO BEFORE I GIVE YOU DETENTION’’

That made the two vampires finally stop cashing after each other, instead running out of the  
classroom like crazy, because they didn’t want detention, to shut the door behind them. Both looked like a bit failed picture. Different colors were either on their clothes or skin. Honestly Taeyong couldn’t be mad anymore and saw the fun of it actually. The only thing he disliked that this was his favorite class and now he was send out of it. All thanks to Yuta. 

‘’You know, let’s just clean ourselves up. Before a teacher might find and us and yell that we are a walking pallet’’ Taeyong states, not wanting to stay any longer in dirty clothes. Yuta agrees to him with a nod. Both walk through the hallway on their way to the toilet. It was a comfortable silence between them. The vampires were catching their breaths while walking through the hall passing some classes. They could peek through the classes and noticed that Johnny was standing in front of the literature class. ‘’Hey Yuta’’

Before Yuta could react, Taeyong dragged him with him to the window. They needed to bend a little to not be caught straight up. Taeyong had a plan in his head to make Johnny, whatever he was doing, distracted. ‘’Let make some weird faces to distract Johnny’’

Yuta nods at his friends idea. The latter starts to count down with his fingers and they both get up at three, making the most ridiculous faces. A few students notice instantly and turn their faces away from Johnny’s poem. The human looks annoyed to the scene that disturbed his presentation. His mouth turns in an o when he sees his roommate and friend making ridiculous faces, not to forget, with a lot of paint on their faces too. Taeyong noticed to late that Johnny saw them and pulls Yuta down. Both running away in laughter when Johnny smashed the door of the classroom open. Only to see an empty hallway.

Taeyong and Yuta made their way inside the toilet finally after running through the hall. They didn’t care about the paint at a moment, they both went straight for the water taps to drink some out of it. Both vampires had made their way here by running. ‘’Oof that was fun..’’  
The older vampire breathed, earning a giggle from Yuta, the younger wipes the water on his lips using his arm. ‘’I bet Johnny is going to scold me when we are back in the dorms. It was nice knowing you’’

Taeyong already predicts his death, perfectly imagining it inside his brain. Yuta watches the pale looking vampire and laughs some more. The door of the toilet goes open making both boys shut up in an instant when they turn to the door. ‘’Ew, why out of all places do I have to see you here, and what happened to your face? It became even more ugly with all the different colors? I liked your dead colored face better’’

Taeyong groans when he saw Lucas entering the toilet already giving him a speech that was meant for him. ‘’Hey the way we look is none of your business, we are about to start a new trend’’ Yuta shoots right back at him, he wasn’t the type to let someone walk over him like that. ‘’And if you don’t mind we will leave to make our trend real’’ 

Yuta wants to grab Taeyong’s arm but the latter turns away to Lucas. Now the annoying vampire was here he might as well do his thing. The words from yesterday didn’t leave his mind at all, he also wanted to know if Lucas was connected in WinWin’s story.

‘’Where were you last night?’’ It really wasn’t Taeyong’s business to know were Lucas was last night or even better he didn’t want to know but it was for the sake of his WinWin. Yuta frowns already feeling the vibe change to something unpleasant. Lucas frowns his eyebrows, crossing his arms in front of his chest. ‘’And why do you want to know, out of all people? That is none of your business’’ 

“Just answer me already and I will leave you alone’’ Taeyong spits at him, his hands form fists ready to hit Lucas at any time for his annoying teacher, beside there were no teacher around here now only Yuta. Lucas quirks one eyebrow up, not knowing what could have made the other vampire so mad while he was, for once, not the one causing Taeyong’s madness.

Lucas seemed to think for a few seconds. Two options, one to piss Taeyong off some more or to answer honestly. ‘’I was with my group chilling on the campus’’

‘’At what time?’’ Yuta asks, standing beside Taeyong, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
‘’What kind of interrogation is this? Fuck off already, one question is enough’’

Lucas spits at him and Taeyong clearly wasn’t having it. He opens his mouth, letting his anger take over to show his teeth with a sharp look in his eyes. Yuta was fast as always, placing his hand against Taeyong’s chest, turning his gaze towards him. They clearly couldn’t fight inside the toilet. Taeyong was ready to fight Lucas right now but Yuta held him back. Both vampires watch Lucas curse under his breath, taking his leave from the toilet while staying quiet. ‘’It could be him’’

Taeyong hisses in a whisper, finally returning his gaze to Yuta. His friend stays silent, fearing the worst. ‘’We should tell WinWin’’

He gulps but Taeyong shakes his head. ‘’I don’t want to cause WinWin unnecessary stress and I want him to believe it’s someone of us instead of… maybe Lucas. We should figure this out first okay?’’

Yuta nods in agreement, removing his hand. Taeyong smiles and turns to the sink. He couldn’t believe that he looked that ugly while threatening Lucas, the paint was still on their faces. ‘’let’s clean it up’’

He announces, turning to Yuta who was already cleaning his face. After twenty minutes of getting the dried paint of themselves the boys finally leave the toilet to go back to their dorms to change and return to the cafeteria because they were send out of their class.


End file.
